Homebent
by hazelgrrrl
Summary: What happens when three humans and one troll try to participate in a session together? Nahila Yalani is the 13th troll-the one uninvited to join the others' session-and she befriends Nick and Will. Nick invites her to be the final member in his session.


_Be the troll._

You are now the troll.

It was years ago that you were given a name, but it is only today that your name will be remembered.

_Hit yourself in the head with a baseball bat to remember your name._

What a stupid idea! **STUPID, STUPID, STUPID.** That's the stupidest idea you've had in weeks. As if on cue, your memory returns.

Your name is **NAHILA YILANI**. You are the **HEIR OF VOID**. You are a prospit dreamer in the **LAND OF SILENCE AND THOUGHT**. You seem to have been **LEFT BEHIND** by the others of your kind and have only recently been **REDISCOVERED**. You are the last **OPHIUCHUS**. You are going to be the only troll to have joined a **SESSION** with three other **HUMANS**. Your quest will include **DISCOVERING WHO YOU ARE**. Your fashion is more of a **LACK OF FASHION** and makes sure you do not **READILY STAND OUT**. Your **HIVE **has the bare minimum, consisting of **BABY BLUE WALLS**, your **RECUPERACOON**, and a **LAPTOP** plugged into the wall. Unlike the others, you participate in no kind of **ROLE PLAY**. You used to really like **MUSIC **but stopped playing that when you were **LEFT BEHIND. **

You type in a way similar to that of humans and can seem suspiciously enthusiastic at times!

What will you do?

_Realize that you have been left behind._

You already knew this, idiot. You have known this for years. The other trolls never accepted you and you were never asked to join their **SESSION**. It has been **ONE YEAR** precisely since the others have left you behind. All about you had seemed to be **FORGOTTEN** until you found friends to enter into a session with. The only problem is that they are all **HUMANS **while you are a **TROLL**, but this **HAS NOT HAPPENED YET**.

_Inspect strife specibi._

What strife specibi? You do not have a strifekind. Your **HIVE **has a **LACK OF BELONGINGS **and therefore, you have no **WEAPON**. You instead open your **LAPTOP**. You use **TROLLSLUM 2.5**, instead of the ordinary **TROLLSLUM**,which allows you to contact humans at any point on their **TIMELINE**. Your **TROLL HANDLE** is accidentalNebulous. **TWO HUMANS **are listed in your list of **CHUMPS**. One human is **ONLINE** right now.

_Troll human chump._

You highlight the pester handle tornTangent and click **TROLL**.

[19:11:05] - accidentalNebulous [AN] began trolling tornTangent [TT] at 19:11 -

[19:11:08] AN: You!

[19:11:14] AN: My favorite human!

[19:11:33] TT: You! My favorite troll!

[19:12:17] AN: Tell me more about this session thing! Are you sure its the one the other trolls used?!

[19:12:44] TT: Yes, sburb to us humans, sgrub to you trolls.

[19:12:59] AN: Do you think we'll see them?!

[19:13:33] TT: From what i've read it seems we will be in our own session, notwithstanding is the fact that we could scratch the session and leave to another.

[19:13:36] TT: If the need arises of course.

[19:14:10] AN: I doubt that will be in issue!

[19:14:50] TT: I agree, we all seem capable, if a bit odd.

[19:15:33] AN: I haven't met two of our session members yet! You keep saying you'll introduce me but never will, has the time come yet?!

[19:16:38] TT: Yes, I believe it is nearly time for introductions, even if I don't we will meet in the game.

[19:17:11] AN: This is going to be so much fun!

[19:17:28] AN: Are the other humans as great as you?!

[19:17:48] TT: Probably better, i'm not that great at much hehe.

[19:18:20] AN: I think youre great!

[19:18:33] TT: Shrug, either way.

[19:19:08] AN: Welp!

[19:20:23] AN: Whos going to get you into the session or whatever?!

[19:20:43] TT: I plan on entering last.

[19:21:45] AN: Oh! Okay!

[19:22:08] AN: Oh no, I think my losus needs me again!

[19:22:14] AN: Always so difficult!

[19:22:22] AN: I'll be back in a bit!

[19:22:24] - accidentalNebulous [AN] gave up trolling tornTangent [TT] at 19:22 -

_Search for losus._

Your **LOSUS** stays in the **ONLY OTHER ROOM** of your **HIVE**. He is very much like a **SNAKE **and tends to **WANDER**. Today he has found himself **OUTSIDE **of the **HIVE**. You sigh, frustrated, and leave the safety of your room to go and find him.

Outside of your **HIVE**, there isn't much of anything, just like the **INSIDE OF YOUR HIVE**. It includes rough terrain and. . . well, rocks. There is one **CANYON **not that far away and is plausibly the **ONLY LETHAL THING **in the entire area of where you live.

_Inspect clothing._

You once watched the **AWFUL HUMAN MOVIE **titled **SNAKES ON A PLANE**. The **SYMBOL** for **DOCTOR** on that movie is the same **SYMBOL **that lies on your **SHIRT**.

_Find losus._

You spend like **AN HOUR **trying to find your snake-like **LOSUS **before finally seeing it's **TAIL ****DISAPPEAR BEHIND A ROCK**. You rush up to the rock and **SKID TO A HALT** when you recognize the **PLACE WHERE YOU ARE **as being the **CANYON**. You **PEER OVER THE EDGE OF THE CLIFF **and cannot see the bottom.  
Or your losus.

_Sing a love montage and pull a double suicide Romeo and Juliet, jumping off the cliff after your lost losus._

Okay, not that's just silly. Even if you cared that much about your losus, you doubt you'd do something as idiotic as suicide.

Instead, you trudge back into your **HIVE**, now very much alone, and wait for **THE OTHER HUMANS **to log on.

_Troll the pink text while you wait. _

[19:57:12] - accidentalNebulous [AN] began trolling tornTangent [TT] at 19:57 -

[19:57:17] AN: I think my losus just died!

[19:57:23] AN: Well, it did!

[19:57:38] AN: It went off the cliff!

[19:59:01] AN: Brooks?!

[19:59:07] AN: Nick!?

[20:00:33] - accidentalNebulous [AN] gave up trolling tornTangent [TT] at 20:00 -

Your pink, squishy **HUMAN FRIEND** always disappears **AT THE WORST POSSIBLE MOMENTS**. You consider yourself **LUCKY** that he will not be the one entering you into the **SESSION**. You turn the volume up on your **LAPTOP **so that you will hear it if someone trolls you and find yourself trying to get some **RESTLESS SLEEP**.

_Be Dream Self._

You become your **DREAM SELF **and wake up **IN A WHOLE NEW WORLD**.

_Wake up on Prospit._

You **WAKE UP** on the dream planet **PROSPIT **and decide to pull out your **LAPTOP**. Time is **DIFFERENT **when you are **ASLEEP**.

[15:26:16] - accidentalNebulous [AN] began trolling tornTangent [TT] at 15:26 -

[15:26:20] AN: Hey!

[15:26:24] AN: I'm asleep!

[15:26:34] TT: Wake up on prospit?

[15:27:03] AN: Yeah!

[15:27:11] TT: Neat

[15:27:31] AN: It's so cool over here, whats your dream planet like?!

[15:27:48] TT: Its a lot darker.

[15:27:57] TT: And tentacled monsters speak to me.

[15:27:59] AN: Its so shiny!

[15:28:06] AN: on prospit, at least!

[15:28:14] TT: So i've heard.

[15:30:24] TT: Beside i-

[15:30:33] AN: Have him pester me!

[15:30:37] AN: Besides you what?!

[15:30:47] TT: ...

[15:30:49] TT: I just woke up,

[15:30:57] TT: This is somewhat disconcerting.

[15:31:08] AN: You did?!

[15:31:11] TT: I believe i was assassinated on derse.

[15:31:15] AN: Wait what!

[15:31:54] AN: Now you can't become a god teir!

[15:31:54] TT: Yes, I was working with an agent on derse.

[15:32:00] TT: Well..

[15:32:04] TT: That isnt exactly true

[15:32:10] TT: But it will require effort.

[15:32:19] TT: In the meantime, be careful.

[15:32:24] AN: I will try to!

[15:32:29] TT: Dont trust any black carapieces.

[15:32:35] AN: Woah, what's that?!

[15:32:48] AN: It's this weird black thing.!

[15:32:54] AN: I'm so used to only seeing gold!

[15:32:56] TT: Be careful around it.

[15:33:00] TT: It must be from derse.

[15:33:04] AN: I will try!

[15:33:09] AN: I-!

[15:33:26] AN: I'll be right back.!

[15:33:27] - accidentalNebulous [AN] gave up trolling tornTangent [TT] at 15:33 -

_Investigate black mystery object._

You look up from your **LAPTOP**, seeing something that definitely looks to have come the planet **DERSE**. You pack up your **LAPTOP **and leave the area after watching **THE BLACK THING MURDER TWO INNOCENT MEMBERS OF PROSPIT**. You find yourself in **YOUR DREAM VERSION OF YOUR ROOM** and open your **LAPTOP **again.

- accidentalNebulous [AN] began trolling tornTangent [TT] at 16:28 -

[16:28:23] AN: Good news~!

[16:28:27] AN: I'm not dead!

[16:28:33] AN: Well, dream self isnt dead!

[16:28:45] TT: Thats good, mine is fairing a bit worse.

[16:28:57] TT: Although if my plan works i'll be alive again.

[16:29:00] AN: Oh no!

[16:29:06] AN: What's happening?!

[16:29:18] TT: Well, he's dead.

[16:29:45] AN: Who?!

[16:29:49] AN: Oh yeah!

[16:29:53] AN: Your dream self?!

[16:30:06] TT: Yep.

[16:30:20] AN: How can you bring him back?!

[16:30:36] TT: Well, i'll need help from another derse dreamer.

[16:30:53] AN: I can't help!

[16:31:05] TT: And we'll need to enter the game sooner than I expected.

[16:31:40] AN: That may actually be easier for me!

[16:31:51] AN: Especially if I can get into the session sooner!

[16:31:52] TT: That is good to hear.

[16:32:31] TT: Yes, I believe that will be in order

[16:33:20] AN: How soon are we talking?!

[16:33:51] TT: Today, if possible.

[16:35:24] AN: Yes! sounds great!

[16:35:53] TT: I'll get things prepared, in the meantime, i've actually switched the chain a bit.

[16:36:01] AN: To what?!

[16:36:17] TT: I'm sorry, but i require you to enter right before me.

[16:36:28] AN: Welp!

[16:36:29] AN: okay!

[16:36:38] AN: What's the order now?!

[16:37:04] TT: Your friend, my other friend you and then me

[16:37:25] AN: Oh gosh!

[16:38:08] AN: So you're going to be in charge of me and whatever in the session?!

[16:38:16] AN: shoot!

[16:38:18] AN: I mean!

[16:38:24] AN: Great!

[16:39:05] AN: Sounds...exciting!

[16:39:17] TT: While I am too busy to care, it offends me that you are not pleased to have me.

[16:39:41] TT: Either way, your entrance to the medium will be a swift one.

[16:41:17] AN: You just disappear a lot when I need you is all :( Other than that I'm sure you're the best!

[16:41:34] TT: It will be too quick for me to dissapear.

[16:42:03] TT: Also, I believe it is time I told you where I dissapear to.

[16:42:27] AN: That would be helpful!

[16:42:50] TT: Well, to make it short, I have a pet hawk, who is actually a first guardian.

[16:42:58] AN: Woah!

[16:43:41] TT: Yes, I agree.

[16:44:11] TT: Anyway, he takes me some interesting places.

[16:45:53] AN: That's so cool!

[16:46:08] TT: Mhm.

[16:47:37] AN: So when are the first ones going to enter the session?!

[16:48:10] TT: Probably an hour or two from now, i need to prepare some things

[16:48:51] AN: Alright!

There is a **SMALL AMOUNT OF TIME IN WHICH HE DOES NOT REPLY**. During this time gap, you find yourself **ATTEMPTING TO DRAW A PICTURE OF HIM**. You think it is **MILDLY ACCURATE**.

[17:02:11] AN: Guess what!

[17:02:17] TT: What?

[17:02:28] AN: Well, you know how trolls can see you?!

[17:02:34] AN: From the laptops!

[17:02:37] TT: Yes?

[17:02:51] AN: I think I drew a mildly accurate picture!

[17:02:54] AN: Do you want to see?!

[17:03:05] TT: Sure.

[17:04:04] AN:  . /hphotos-ash4/384996_117913201695818_911457821_ 

[17:04:34] TT: Hmm. That is impressively spot-on.

[17:04:43] AN: Really?!

[17:04:45] AN: Yay!

[17:07:38] TT: Sure.

[17:07:49] AN: Byeas!

[17:07:52] - accidentalNebulous [AN] gave up trolling tornTangent [TT] at 17:07 –

- chemicallyAwesome [CA] began trolling accidentalNebulous [AN] at 18:38 -

[18:38:48] CA: Bloopdobloop

[18:38:51] AN: Oh finally!

[18:39:07] CA: Haha, yes. Such a busy day, but now, I've returned.

[18:39:29] AN: Brooks got his dream self killed!

[18:39:34] AN: And my lotus died!

[18:39:48] AN: And Nick wants us to enter the session tonight!

- chemicallyAwesome [CA] changed their mood to CHUMMY -

[18:40:44] CA: Oh? That's no good at all. I'm still rather unsure if I should even be one of the people participating.

[18:40:56] AN: You have to!

[18:41:00] CA: I fear I may not standup to the expectations they might have of me.

[18:41:14] AN: You have nothing to worry about, I'm the troll!

[18:41:49] AN: Please?!

[18:41:55] AN: PLEASE.!

[18:41:59] CA: I have everything to worry about!

[18:42:04] AN: No you don't!

[18:42:14] CA: You may be the only troll, but I know none of the other players.

[18:42:27] AN: I only know one other player!

- accidentalNebulous [AN] changed their mood to DISCONTENT -

[18:42:37] CA: Which is one more than me!

[18:42:43] CA: You're much better off than me.

[18:42:45] AN: Oh shush!

[18:42:51] AN: You're important, okay?!

[18:43:39] CA: Aren't we all? Or at least, that's what you seem to think.

[18:43:40] CA: You say we are to enter tonight, right?

[18:43:46] AN: Correct!

[18:43:58] CA: Well, how do you propose I do that if I'm supposed to enter with the assistance of someone I've never met?

[18:44:19] CA: Not to mention there is someone else relying on me to get them in as well!?

[18:45:15] AN: I'm enterring you into the session though!

[18:46:44] CA: Oh! . I seem to have gotten my order mixed up. But that still leaves the problem of me entering someone else into the session!?

[18:46:49] CA: What if I...mess up?

[18:47:22] AN: You won't!

[18:47:26] AN: I promise.!

[18:49:55] CA: Well, I trust you, so I suppose I have no choice but to believe you! Everything will work out in the end. I believe.

[18:50:06] AN: Yes!

[18:50:43] CA: So, been up to anything interesting today?

[18:55:26] AN: My lotus died!

[18:59:45] CA: Oh dear! My apologies. Was it tragiccally horrible?

[19:00:11] AN: I think it committed suicide!

[19:00:16] AN: it jumped of the cliff!

[19:00:31] CA: Why would it do that?!

[19:01:55] AN: I dont know!

[19:02:21] AN: I watched its tail disappear behind a rock then it was falling and thne I couldnt see it anymore because the canyon is so deep!

[19:03:34] CA: Oh my! I'm truly sorry for your loss! Is there anyway I could possibly help to console you?

[19:05:17] AN: Yeah!

[19:05:33] CA: What exactly might that be?

[19:05:41] AN: Where's the fun in telling you?!

[19:06:17] CA: Hmmmmm...true. This might even make it more fun! Perhaps I could do something to distract you? Or perhaps we could talk about it?

[19:06:58] AN: Hehe you always know just what to say!

[19:09:12] CA: Do I? Odd. So, let's forget about it?

[19:09:40] AN: I guess!

[19:10:01] CA: Or would you rather dicuss it? You never confirmed which one.

[19:10:24] AN: Nah, I just wanna talk!

[18:43:50] - accidentalNebulous [AN] began trolling tornTangent [TT] at 18:43 -

[18:44:00] AN: What's the order of whos going in again?!

[18:44:21] TT: My friend, your friend, you, me

[18:46:17] AN: Good!

[19:10:30] - accidentalNebulous [AN] gave up trolling tornTangent [TT] at 19:10 –

[19:10:43] CA: Sounds good! So, are you excited for the game?

[19:11:03] AN: Yes!

[19:14:13] CA: Good! So am I! What do you think will happen once we enter?

[19:16:08] AN: I have no idea!

[19:16:13] AN: The other trolls cut me off!

[19:18:25] CA: Why would they do that?!

[19:19:17] AN: I dont know but they didnt want me in their session!

[19:20:00] CA: Well, we want you in OUR session! Cause you're amazing!

[19:20:07] AN: Hehe!

[19:17:28] - accidentalNebulous [AN] began trolling tornTangent [TT] at 19:17 -

[19:17:30] AN: Oh gosh!

[19:17:40] TT: Yes?

[19:17:47] AN: Have I ever explained troll relationships and all that to you?!

[19:18:07] TT: I already knew of them.

[19:18:19] TT: They are quite interesting.

[19:19:04] AN: I think so too!

[19:19:23] TT: Anywho, what importance are they to the conversation?

[19:20:36] AN: I need to tell you a secret!

[19:21:12] TT: Okay.

[19:21:26] AN: You know the flushed feelings?!

[19:21:34] AN: I have those for Will!?

[19:21:45] TT: Thats awesome!

[19:21:57] AN: Hehe!

[19:22:24] TT: You know, i've always kind of thought of you as my moiralle of sorts.

[19:22:34] AN: I have too!

[19:23:01] TT: That's good.

[19:23:22] AN: Yes!

[19:24:40] - accidentalNebulous [AN] gave up trolling tornTangent [TT] at 19:24 -

[19:20:32] CA: Hehe. 3

[19:21:12] AN: oh gosh!

[19:21:15] AN: hehe :D!

[19:22:26] CA: Anyways! You'll get to watch me be awesome, so you should feel lucky. :P

[19:22:48] AN: So cocky!

[19:23:20] CA: Perhaps, but once I get in there, you'll see what I mean!

[19:23:38] AN: I have a feeling you will!

[19:23:41] AN: haha!

[19:23:43] AN: get it?!

[19:23:45] AN: WILL!

[19:24:00] CA: Wowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

[19:24:11] AN: BECAUSE YOUR NAME IS WILL!

[19:24:18] AN: 3!

[19:24:21] CA: Yes, I know...

[19:24:22] AN: hehe!

[19:24:50] CA: Aren't you just a tad bit too amused by that accidental pun?

[19:25:20] AN: Possibly!

[19:25:34] AN: Or as Nepeta would say, Pawwsibly!

[19:25:39] AN: I miss those guys!

[19:26:13] CA: You always say random names. I can't help but think you might just be making them up.

[19:26:47] AN: I think I have a picture of me and Vriska!

[19:26:57] AN: Maybe not...!

[19:27:03] AN: Nevermind :(!

[19:27:05] CA: Is it another photoshoped picture?

[19:27:18] AN: Yeah, thats why I said nevermind!

[19:27:24] CA: Ahhhh. Well, perhaps one day you'll be able to prove me wrong.

[19:27:31] AN: Perhaps!

[19:29:30] AN: Arghh!

[19:29:46] AN: Nick's handle is tornTangent, I reccomend you go talk to him!

[19:30:22] CA: Very well. I finally get to feel like a part of the team, rather than just feel like someone on the side.

[19:30:36] AN: hehe!

[19:30:59] CA: Sometimes it kinda feels like you don't want me talking to anyone else...

[19:31:55] AN: No!

[19:32:05] AN: Nick is the only one I have a chumphandle for!

[19:32:14] AN: He didn't want to talk to you until now!

[19:32:37] CA: Still, slightly suspicious that it was only until now that I am to talk to him.

[19:33:02] AN: Why would I keep you from talking to him?!

[19:33:57] CA: I don't know...perhaps I'm overthinking things as usual. Ignore me.

[19:34:23] AN: Probably!

[19:35:16] CA: Well then!

[19:35:23] - chemicallyAwesome [CA] stomps off -

[19:36:32] AN: No!

[19:36:36] AN: Come back!

[19:37:01] - chemicallyAwesome [CA] looks at her from a distance -

[19:37:03] CA: No.

[19:37:16] AN: Will!

[19:37:23] - accidentalNebulous [AN] starts to cry -

[19:37:32] CA: Asdafsdasfasdfasdgfa

[19:37:41] - chemicallyAwesome [CA] runs over to comfort the crying girl -

[19:38:00] AN: You came back!

- accidentalNebulous [AN] changed their mood to RELAXED -

[19:38:36] CA: Yes...yes I did. I can't stand by while I see a girl crying.

[19:38:47] CA: Besides, it's my job to make you happy, right?

[19:38:51] AN: Even when she's not human?!

[19:39:29] CA: A girl is a girl, regardless of species. Besides, how could I let my good friend weep? Right?

[19:39:47] AN: Good friend... true!

[19:40:21] CA: Judging by your tone, I feel I may have overstepped a boundry...I apologize.

[19:40:43] AN: No! Nothing to apologize for!

[19:40:58] CA: And yet, I am. ._.

[19:41:21] AN: Why?!

[19:41:56] CA: For no reason. I just feel I may have hurt you in some way. Which is something I most definitly do NOT want to do.

[19:42:55] AN: WHy do you say that?!

[19:44:37] CA: Because! You are my good friend and I would never do anything to hurt you!

[19:44:53] AN: I know that!

[19:45:14] CA: Which is why I would say that!

[19:45:39] AN: You're sweet!

[19:48:58] CA: Thank you! But, honestly, I don't think I am. I'm just doing what any normal person should do!

[19:49:39] AN: I dont knwo what normal is for a person!

[19:49:43] AN: I only know trolls!

[19:49:49] AN: Like Karkat and Equius!

[19:49:59] AN: And those guys arn't very pleasant!

[19:50:10] AN: I'm not like most trolls!

[19:51:39] CA: Maybe. But I'm not trying to be unpleasant in anyway, so if I am, be sure to let me know! I wouldn't want to end up pushing away my good friend!

[19:52:01] AN: any way*!

[19:52:29] CA: Apologies. Yes. That is indeed what I mean.

[19:52:57] AN: Heh!

[19:53:24] CA: Don't you 'Heh!" me Missy!

[19:53:49] AN: I can heh you all I want, GOOD FRIEND!

[19:54:02] - accidentalNebulous [AN] pouts -

[19:54:05] CA: What makes you believe that is true?!

[19:54:15] - chemicallyAwesome [CA] looks at her quizically -

[19:54:23] AN: Good friend!

[19:57:01] CA: Yes, indeed! But that still doesn't mean you can just heh me!

[19:57:12] AN: Urgg!

[19:57:21] CA: Heh.

[19:57:50] AN: What!

[19:58:11] CA: See! Now you know how it feels to be 'heh'ed!

[19:58:41] AN: Oh gosh just shush!

[19:58:50] CA: Make me! :P

[19:58:59] AN: No!

[19:59:08] AN: Because my idea of making you shut up is an awful one!

[19:59:13] AN: Oh gosh buckets!

[19:59:40] CA: Oh? And making me shut up is a bad idea because...?

[19:59:51] AN: The way I'd make you shut up is bad!

[19:59:56] AN: I hate my immagination sometimes!

[20:00:04] CA: I am under the impression that I am bothering you with all the things I am saying.

[20:00:18] CA: Well, if that is the case, wouldn't there be an alternative?

[20:01:39] AN: I don't know!

[20:01:42] AN: I'm confused now!

[20:02:02] AN: It's hard understanding what humans mean sometimes :( !

[20:02:02] CA: Haha, I think the word you're looking for is flustered, because that's what it appears to be!

[20:02:11] AN: Yes! That one!

[20:02:48] CA: Is it possibly FLUSH-tered?!

[20:03:07] AN: WHAT DID NICK TELL YOU!

[20:03:12] CA: Hahahaha, I'm joking of course.

[20:03:14] CA: Wait.

[20:03:15] CA: What?

[20:03:18] AN: Nothign!

[20:03:19] CA: He said nothing...

[20:03:25] AN: I didn't think so!

[20:03:39] CA: I think you mean Nothing * :p

[20:03:44] AN: I did!

[20:03:46] AN: Shut up!

[20:04:06] CA: Make me! :P

[20:04:20] AN: You want me to!

[20:04:27] AN: Don't make me get a bucket!

[20:05:31] CA: I don't want you to do anything you don't want to at all!

[20:05:56] CA: And what does a bucket have to do with anything?!

[20:06:35] AN: Troll stuff!

[20:06:59] CA: Is it some sort of disembowling thing?

[20:07:02] - chemicallyAwesome [CA] looks scared -

[20:07:11] AN: Disembowling?!

[20:07:35] CA: Like, you'd make me shut up by tearing out my insides! I'd rather you didn't!

[20:08:48] AN: No!

[20:08:55] AN: nonononononono!

[20:09:02] AN: URGGG!

[20:09:02] CA: Don't scare me like that!

[20:09:11] AN: You should just go ask Nick!

[20:09:18] CA: About what?!

[20:09:31] AN: About me!

[20:09:32] CA: What does this Nick guy have to do with you shutting me up?

[20:09:47] CA: What about you?

[20:09:50] AN: Forget the fact about shutting you up!

[20:09:55] AN: About troll stuff.!

[20:10:24] CA: What troll stuff! I'm confused!

[20:10:41] AN: Just say, "Nick! !

[20:10:47] AN: I gotta problem!

[20:11:06] AN: Nila said to ask you!

[20:11:11] AN: About her and trolls and stuff!

[20:11:28] AN: She slipped up earlier when I mentioned flushed concept!

[20:11:34] AN: Any idea what shes talking about?"!

[20:11:39] AN: Like that!

[20:11:58] CA: Very well.

[20:12:45] CA: But, that aside, what was it we were just talking about?

[20:13:54] AN: I dont exactly know...!

[20:16:13] CA: Very well then...

[20:16:21] CA: So...good friend, what now?

[20:16:49] AN: What has Nick said?!

[20:17:47] CA: Nothing as of yet.

[20:17:57] AN: Hmmpf!

[20:18:14] CA: Well, you could just tell me yourself! But you seem to refuse to!

[20:19:03] AN: refwifriwhgfitrehjcfiwfhruwg hirewjfuirhewfuigrewhfirheii youresooblivioustothefacttha tivegotthesecrazystrogflushe dfeelingsforyousojustshutupa ndforgetieversaidanythingand stoptalking!cenwiefrewifjewrhicewndmxiwj hxiwqxiehjqjidehijhdjehfiehd fidehwidefhewdi!

[20:19:35] AN: Nevermind.!

[20:19:46] AN: What do you think we are?!

[20:20:02] CA: Good...friends?

[20:20:15] AN: What quadrant!

[20:20:47] CA: I only know of two presently. Allow him to finish explaining them to me.

[20:21:14] AN: Theres the flushed feelings and the black feelings and the pale feelings and...yeah.!

[20:21:37] CA: Just...give me a second!

[20:21:44] AN: Okay!

[20:22:54] CA: I see...

[20:23:06] CA: So, there's four quadrants. (Duh.)

[20:23:10] AN: Yeah!

[20:23:33] CA: So...you're asking which I think our's would lie?

[20:25:00] AN: Yeah!

[20:25:37] CA: Well...I don't know how this works or anything, but Pale? I mean, it does seem to be something that needs to be mutual.

[20:26:01] AN: RWUIFJEWRIFRUIHFIRHWIGFRWUIH FMCXWEIDERIUHFIRU!

[20:26:26] - accidentalNebulous [AN] gave up trolling chemicallyAwesome [CA] at 20:26 –


End file.
